Five Guys One Baby Redone
by Dee Bryant
Summary: It's back! Thankfully I was able to find it after MONTHS of searching for it.
1. Chapter 1

VOLTRON: Five guys, one baby Acadamy Years

When Lance sticks his foot in his mouth, he drags his friends into a baby sitting nightmare.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Voltron. I'm only borrowing them and will return them with very few added miles, freshly washed and waxed.

Lance grinned at his friend Becka as she struggled to stop her two year old sister, Jenna, from pulling down a stack of text books. "You're doing it all wrong." Becka glared at him and demanded, "Do you think you could do better?"

I know that I can."

Want to make a bet on that?"

"Sure. What do you want?"

"If I win, you'll have to wash my car for a month, everyday, in a speedo."

"And if I win?"

"I'll wash my car for a month, everyday, in a string bikini."

"Deal. So, when do I start?" There was a loud crash behind them. Turning to look, Lance and Becka saw that Jenna had pulled down a stack of books five times her size. Becka turned and with a grin said, "You can start tomorrow. I have to go out of town and visit my aunt. I'll drop her off at your dorm room and you can use my apartment."

"Fine with me." The next morning at 8:00am, Lance awoke to hear a little girl screaming at the top of her lungs. Across the hall, Keith awoke and grumbled, "I hope I'm hearing things." There was a knock at the door. Lance then remembered the bet and jumped out of bed and quickly dressed. He then ran to the door and found Becka and Jenna waiting for him. Without a word, Becka walked in, pulling the screaming two year old behind her. She pointed to the Television and released her sister's hand. Jenna instantly ran to it and started toying with it. Becka handed Lance the huge bag that was on her shoulder and said, "Everything's in here. Diapers, her story books, and a few extra things. The number is in here and a list of things to do just in case something happens. There's a list of foods that she will eat and won't even look at. Have fun." She then left, laughing loudly. Lance turned and looked at Jenna, who was staring at a cartoon that she had found. "Okay, time for breakfast."

"NO WANT IT! NO WANT B'EAKFAST!"

"Okay...What do you want?"

"ICE C'EAM!" Lance dropped the bag on a chair and searched through it for the lists that Becka had mentioned. Instead of a simple list, he found two 5 subject notebooks. One was labled, "Just In Case." The other was labled, "FOOD." Lance opened the "Just In Case" and looked up "Breakfast." The notes there didn't give him much hope. "Breakfast is NOT her favorite time of day. This is because it would mean having to leave the TV and eat. Never tell her that it's time for breakfast. It leads to a screaming fit and the demand for ice cream. To avoid this, offer her a 'morning snack' and give her an apple cut up CAREFULLY. Cut the apple in half and the cut each half three times. She won't eat it unless this is done." Lance looked up at the two year old and then went and knocked on Keith's door. After a moment, Keith walked out after throwing something on and was now glaring at Lance. "Why is Jenna here?"

"It's a funny thing. I made a bet with Becka and now we..."

"What do you mean 'we'?"

"I can't do this alone."

"So you want to drag me into it?"

"Just for one day. I promise."

"Okay, fine... What's wrong?"

"We're out of apples."

"We never had any."

"Okay. So what do we give her for..." Lance checked to see if Jenna could hear him. "For breakfast." A shrill scream told him that she had heard. Keith glared at Lance for several seconds and then said, "I'll get some. Stay here with her. Don't give into her demands." Lance turned and looked at the two year old as she began screaming for no reason. Worried about waking anyone else, Lance thought that letting her have one thing wouldn't be much trouble

Half an hour later, Keith returned with a bag of apples. Opening the door, he stared at the mess that was waiting for him. Jenna had managed to spill what looked like a pink substance all over the floor. The trail led down the hall and through one door. 'Not my room... Anywhere but my room.' Keith tossed the bag to a chair and followed the pink trail. Opening the door, it was all he could do not to try and find Lance in order to murder him. Curled up on the bed was Jenna, in one hand was a bowl that had strawberry ice cream, or what was left of it, inside. The rest of the ice cream was on the bed with a large amount leading to the bed from the floor. Keith moved silently, trying not to wake up the toddler. On his desk was a box of chocolates that had melted onto a stack of paper. Keith picked up the box and saw that the mess was on a two hundred page report that had taken weeks to finish. Another 'victim' to the two year old was another report that was due the next day. This one was two hundred twenty pages. Keith examined the mess and shrugged. "At least she didn't ruin the..." he stopped and stared at the stack of disks that had a toy sitting on them. Picking up the toy, Keith closed his eyes and counted to ten in every single language that he knew. On the bottom of the toy was a magnet. Dropping the toy, he nodded once and turned and left the room. A quick search revealed Lance sound asleep on the couch. Keith went into the kitchen and filled a glass with cold water. He then went back to Lance and dumped the water on him. Lance jumped up and looked around quickly. When he saw Keith, Lance gave a slight smile and said, "For a minute I thought I was in trouble."

"You are."

"Why? What's wrong?" Keith pointed to the pink trail. With his eyes, Lance followed it and groaned. "All I gave her was what she wanted."

"And what was that?"

"A chair."

"What?"

"She wanted a chair." Lance then understood what had happened. Mentally he replayed the events up until he fell asleep. Jenna had been pushing the chair around until she knew Lance was asleep. Then she pushed the chair into the kitchen and climbed up on it and reached into the freezer and pulled out the ice cream that her sister had left one day she had been there to study. Jenna had found the bowls and a spoon and dished out enough ice cream for two people. She then started eating it on the go. Lance tried not to panic while asking, "Did she wreck anything?"

"Not much, except for four hundred twenty pages of work, and every single disk I own."

"Oh no."

"Now what?"

"Look, Becka will be back tonight. We'll just take Jenna home and stay there with her. That way, she can't wreck anything else here."

"Good idea."

That night, Lance grew worried when Becka had not yet returned. He was about to panic when the phone rang. Picking it up, Lance was not prepared for what Becka had to say. "My aunt is sick, and I can't come back yet. I'll try to be there by next week. I'm sorry. Gotta go. Tell Jenna that I love her." Becka then hung up. Lance stared at the phone for several seconds before hanging up also. 


	2. Chapter 2

VOLTRON: Five guys, one baby Academy Years

When Lance sticks his foot in his mouth, he drags his friends into a baby- sitting nightmare.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Voltron. I'm only borrowing them and will return them with very few added miles, freshly washed and waxed.

Lance paced, worried about how Keith was going react to the news that Becka would be gone for a week. The doorbell rang and he practically flew to the door. Outside, Pidge, Hunk and Sven were waiting. Hunk was carrying eight boxes of pizza with two six packs of cola on top. Pidge had four more pizzas and Sven was carrying four movie rentals. Pidge walked in first and said, "We're here to help you celebrate winning the bet."

"How did you hear about that?"

"Almost everyone knows. Well...Everyone that Jenna woke up this morning."

"I've got some bad news. The bet's not over."

"Why?" Pidge looked at Hunk and Sven as they entered, neither daring to say a word. Lance sighed and grabbed a box of pizza. He dropped it on the table and grabbed a soda from Hunk. He then explained about Becka's aunt. He then looked at his friends and asked, "Is there any way I could talk you into staying?" He quickly added, "Keith wouldn't inflict bodily harm in front of witnesses." After a long moment, all three nodded, agreeing to help.

"WE'RE WHAT!" Keith stared and tried to relax. Lance repeated what he had just said and hid behind Hunk. Keith took a deep breath and asked, "Open or closed?"

"What?"

"Your coffin during your funeral, my friend. I need to know because I'm going to kill you." Lance backed away and said, "It's just a few extra days. What harm can a two-year old do? She's out numbered."

The next day, Lance awoke on the living room couch to find Jenna perched on him. In one chubby fist was a tube of dark red lipstick. Eyeing the lipstick, Lance asked Jenna, "Where did you get that?"

"Becka's room."

"Why?"

"Wanna make you p'etty." Jenna then got up and ran away, demanding ice cream. Lance stood and went into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. There were dark red lines, circles, and shapes that he couldn't recognize on his face. Lance inhaled sharply and went into the kitchen to rant and rave toward Pidge. He was supposed to be watching Jenna. Instead, he found Keith asleep at the table with Jenna hovering over him in a chair, using a tube of hot pink lipstick to draw on the left side of his face. Lance rushed over and picked Jenna up. The two year old screamed once and started throwing a temper tantrum. Keith sat up and looked at them, trying to focus on what was going on. Lance rushed out with the toddler. Keith followed them and stopped at the hall mirror. He stared for several seconds and then yelled, "LANCE, YOU'RE A DEAD MAN!" Pidge, Hunk and Sven awoke to the noise and came to investigate. Jenna was on the sofa, watching two of her baby sitters. Lance was attempting to move to the front door and stay well out of Keith's range. Hunk asked them, "What's going on?"

"Not much, except the fact that Lance only has about five minutes to live." Sven saw what Jenna had done to both of them and asked, "Who did that?"

"Jenna. A certain someone fell asleep and let her get her hands on lipstick." Pidge blushed and said, "I was supposed to have been watching her last night." Keith turned to glare at him and then noticed the time. "I'm going to be late for class!" He then raced to scrub the lipstick off and get ready to go. Lance quickly asked, "Who's going to pick Jenna up today from day care?" Four voices shouted at the same time, "YOU ARE!" Lance turned toward Jenna who was now giggling and chewing on the lipstick. Lance asked her, "Are you enjoying this?"

"Yes."

That afternoon at the day care, Jenna was covered head to toe in purple paint. Lance mentally cried and asked the teacher, "What happened?"

"I don't know. One minute she was playing outside, the next, she's purple." Lance sighed and asked, "Was anything destroyed?"

"Nothing that I could find. I'm sure she didn't mean it." Lance nodded and carefully led Jenna over to the red Mustang that he borrowed from Keith to pick Jenna up in. Keith gave Lance fair warning. If there was even a tiny scratch on the car, there would be no scientific way to pay back the debt. Lance promised to being the car back in perfect condition. Now he had to think of a way to keep the promise.

Keith stared at the car. The upholstery had splotches of purple on it. There were purple smudges on the outside as well. Turning to glare at Lance, Keith asked him, "What happened?"

"She dumped paint all over herself today. I didn't know until I got there."

"And how did she do that?" He pointed at the car. Lance tried to shrug. He knew exactly what had happened, but didn't want to say a word. Keith walked away, grumbling about how Fate was out to get him. Lance looked down at the still purple toddler and asked, "Did your sister tell you to drive me insane?"

"No."

"Okay, I guess we should give you a bath." Jenna then ran into the apartment, screaming at the top of her lungs. Lance followed her, wishing that he had never made the bet at all. 


	3. Chapter 3

When Lance sticks his foot in his mouth, he drags his friends into a baby- sitting nightmare. Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Voltron. But I did put that as a request in my letter to Santa.

In the living room, Lance was unable to stay awake for a moment longer. Jenna had been up half the night, screaming for no reason what so ever. Pidge had tried bribery, and it didn't work. Nothing that they could think of would calm the child. Lance groaned as Jenna had gained her second wind for what seemed like the one hundredth time. Keith stumbled from the guest room and glared at Lance as he asked, "Isn't she asleep yet?"

"No, I don't get it. Why is she still awake?" Keith looked at the time and groaned. It was four in the morning. Lance flipped through the notebook and tried not to say a word. He now knew the reason for why Jenna was screaming. Keith joined him and read what Becka had written. 'If Jenna goes into a screaming fit, it's because she's bored and hyper. Singing to her normally gets her to sleep. If you don't feel like singing, play a song for her. She loves Creed's song 'Weathered'. Put it on repeat and she'll be out like a light in no time. I just hope you can play a guitar, because in all honesty, that's what puts her to sleep.' Keith growled in anger, "Some on up there is laughing at me."

"Why? Can you play?"

"If you tell anyone and I do mean anyone about this, I will make you wish you never met me." Jenna stared at them as she continued to scream. Lance found the Creed CD and put it in. Jenna guessed at what was about to happen and stopped screaming. She ran to a hall closet and pulled out a fire red guitar and tried to drag an amp behind her. Lance picked it up and carried it for her. Once everything was set up, Lance started the CD. He and Jenna curled up on the couch and listened. Closing his eyes so not to notice them, Keith started. Lance was amazed at just how talented his best friend was. Jenna began to sing along with the CD. "I lie awake on a long, dark night

I can't seem to tame my mind

Slings and arrows are killing me inside

Maybe I can't accept the life that's mine

No I can't accept the life that's mine

Simple living is my desperate cry

Been trading love with indifference

yeah it suits me just fine

I try to hold on but I'm calloused to the bone

Maybe that's why I feel alone

Maybe that's why I feel so alone

Me.I'm rusted and weathered

Barely holding together

I'm covered with skin that peels and

it just won't heal

The sun shines and I can't avoid the light

I think I'm holding on to life too tight

Ashes to ashes and dust to dust

Sometimes I feel like giving up

Sometimes I feel like giving up

Me.I'm rusted and weathered

Barely holding together

I'm covered with skin that peels

and it just won't heal

The day reminds me of you

The night hides your truth

The earth is a voice

Speaking to you

Take all this pride

And leave it behind

Because one day it ends

One day we die

Believe what you will

That is your right

But I choose to win

So I choose to fight

To fight"

Lance noticed that as Jenna sang the word fight, she was fighting against a yawn. A few moments later, she was sound asleep. Lance moved carefully and covered Jenna with a blanket. He then walked off to the guest room.

At ten o'clock, Keith awoke. The guys had already left for classes, and Jenna was not in the apartment. Ready to commit murder, Keith saw a note on the amp. It was in Lance's handwriting: "Get some rest. Jenna's at day care. I'll pick her up today. Relax, I'll tell everyone that you're a little under the weather." Keith shrugged and fell asleep on the couch. 


	4. Chapter 4

When Lance sticks his foot in his mouth, he drags his friends into a baby  
sitting nightmare.

Disclaimer: The characters from Voltron are NOT mine! I just want to borrow them and make them dance like puppets until I'm bored.  
Lance knocked on Jenna's door. "Time for school." He hoped that she was ready and wouldn't have to go through another two hour screaming fit. Jenna was only a toddler, but was a picky about what she wore more than any high school senior. After five minutes, Jenna walked out of her room carrying a fish bowl. Interestd, Lance asked her, "What's that?"

"Turtle." Jenna walked into the kitchen and put the fish bwl on the table and sat down, waiting for breakfast. Lance followed her and looked inside the fish bowl. To his surprise, it was empty. Hoping for the best, he asked her, "Where is your turtle?"

"Turtle go bye-bye."

"Where is it?"

"Went bye-bye." Eyes widening in horror, Lance grabbed the phone and yelled over his shoulder, "GUYS! WE'VE GOT A PROBLEM!" He dialed 911 and nearly jumped out of his skin when the operator answered, "911, what is your emergency."

"I'm not sure how to say this, but I think the little girl I'm watching swallowed her turtle."

"I beg your pardon."

"I agreed to watch my friend's little sister and I had no idea that she had a turtle but when she came out of her room this morning, she had a fish bowl that she said had her turtle in it when I looked it was empty so I asked her where the turtle was and she said that it 'went bye-bye' and when I asked her again and she just repeated what she said I think she may have sawllowed it."

"Sir, you're going to have to calm down and repeat that."

"No time, I'll take her to the hospital myself. It might be faster that way." Lance hung up and turned. The others were staring at him as it he had grown an extra head. Returning the stares, he simply said, "She swallowed her turtle." Pidge yelled in shock and stared at Jenna, as if waiting for her to turn into a turtle. Hunk grabbed the phone book and started looking up 911. Keith and Sven watched the trio as Lance, Hunk and Pidge continued to panic. Sven picked up Jenna, who was enjoying the noise, while Keith yelled over th noise, "It would be easier if we took her to the hospital." After a moment of shocked silence, the others agreed.

In the Emergency Room waiting room, Lance paced non-stop. "It's been two hours, wouldn't they know something by now?" Pidge looked up from the magazine that he was reading and shrugged. Lance continued pacing. "What if she gets sick? What if they can't get it out? What if she ends up poisoned by it? How big was it? How could she have swallowed it? I didn't know that she had a turtle." Hunk and Sven walked in, returning from the snack bar. Looking up from the magazine and seeing their looks of question, Pidge shook his head. Lance turned and asked Hunk, "What did I do wrong?"

"Nothing. Most kids her age swallow something. I mean, most times it's loose change, watch batteries, worms, bugs, the clippings from a lawn, marbles..."

"HUNK!" Lance yelled in horror. "I didn't want to know that!"

"I'm just saying that a two year old can and will do a lot of strange things. when I was her age, I swallowed a marble."

"I'm not going to ask." Lance stopped pacing and said out loud, "If she's okay, I'll take her out for ice cream. I'll buy her as much of it as she wants." Keith walked in at that moment, with Jenna. Smiling, Keith said, "I have great news. She's going to be okay." Sven picked up Jenna and asked, "What ws it? What did she swallow?"

"Nothing. Jenna gave her turtle away weeks ago. I called the teacher to double check after the x-ray came back, showing that she was fine. Jenna was pretending tht she still had one." The others sighed, thankful that it was over.

After a four hour trip to every single places that Jenna wanted to go, they returned to the apartment. There was a message from Becka waiting for them. She would be back in three days. 


	5. Chapter 5

VOLTRON: Five guys, one baby Acadamy Years

When Lance sticks his foot in his mouth, he drags his friends into a baby sitting nightmare.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Voltron. I am only taking them on a test drive through the Twilight Zone.

Jenna grinned at Hunk as she squeezed the pink rabbit. Hunk had promised to take Jenna to the mall to replace Becka's sweater that ended up being dyed green when Jenna had tossed it and a jar of green into the washer. Jenna had made a beeline for the toy store and grabbed the rabbit she was now holding. Hunk smiled and nodded, agreeing to buy it. After the purchase, Jenna stuck next to him. Or so he thought.

In the Gap, Hunk described the sweater as best as he could to the salesclerk. The teenaged employee nodded as she walked through the store with him. "So what happened to the original?"

"It had an accident."

"What kind of 'accident'?"

"Long story." The salesclerk gave him a sidelong stare and was about to ask a question when she noticed that it was only the two of them.

"Where's the little girl that was with you?"

"What are you talking about? She's right." Hunk looked down and saw that Jenna was missing. "Where is she?

"That's what I just asked you?" The salesclerk looked around for Jenna. Hunk turned in a circle and saw that Jenna was not in the store. He turned to the salesclerk and asked her to keep an eye out for Jenna. Without waiting for a response, he left to call the others and to start looking.

Five minutes later, the others had arrived and after a quick conversation with Hunk, split up in order to search for the missing child.

Pidge ran past the toy store, only to be stopped by a security guard and listen as the guard gave him a lecture about running through the mall.

Lance wandered the food court and saw a little girl he thought was Jenna. It turned out to be someone else. The little girl's mother apologized for trying to use Lance's head as a piñata after he explained the situation.

Hunk went back to the Gap in order to see if Jenna was there. The salesclerk had not been able to find her, and as a way to apologize, had bought the sweater for him.

Keith checked the arcade for Jenna. While he didn't find her, there were four teenaged girls that not only gave their word that they would keep an eye for her, but their phone numbers as well.

Sven was walking past the pet store when he noticed a little girl holding a pink rabbit. Pausing for a moment, he looked at the little girl and then went into the store. Jenna turned and saw him. She rushed over and grabbed his hand. "look.turtle." Sven looked at the turtles and then at Jenna. He then took a few steps outside of the pet store. Across the hallway was the Gap. Sven turned his attention back to the pet store. A banner hung across the top of the entrance. On it was written, "For only a dollar, buy your loved one a pet turtle." Sven looked at Jenna and then at the banner. He then asked her, "Did you read that?" Jenna looked at him and said, "A little." Sven nodded once and said, "I'll get you a turtle and a book from the book store, but I want you to promise me that you'll never walk off again. Okay?"

"Okay." Sven bought the turtle for Jenna and as they walked to the bookstore, they found the others. Jenna made the same promise to them as well.

Around eleven o'clock that night, Lance felt a hand tugging on his sleeve urgently. Waking up, he saw Jenna staring at him. "Monsters in closet." The toddler declared loudly. Trying not to groan, Lance stood and followed Jenna to her room. He then opened the closet door and said, "Okay, if there are any monsters in here, I want you to get out right now. Jenna needs her sleep and doesn't have time to be afraid of you." Jenna peeked in slowly and looked up at Lance with a smile on her face. "Monster's gone. But one under the bed."

Lance turned his attention to the bed. "Okay, all monsters under the bed, it's time for you to go home. This isn't your room and that's not your bed. It's time to leave." Jenna moved close to the bed and hesitantly looked under it. She stood and informed Lance, "Monster's all gone. 'Night 'night." After he tucked Jenna in, he closed the door and added what he had just said to the notebook "Just In Case."

The next day, Hunk opened it and read, "Just in case there are monsters in the closet, let them know that Jenna needs to sleep and doesn't have time to be afraid. For the ones under the bed, remind them that they should go home and that it's time to leave." With a grin, Hunk closed the notebook and placed it where it had been. 


	6. Chapter 6

VOLTRON: Five guys, one baby Acadamy Years

When Lance sticks his foot in his mouth, he drags his friends into a baby sitting nightmare.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Voltron. But I have written a letter to my congressman.

Jenna was reading from her new book when the phone starting ringing. Lance picked it up and Becka could be heard on the other end. "I completely forgot to tell you that there's a costume party."

"Already a head of you. Jenna's going as a clown. Everything's taken care of."

"Thanks. Please take a picture of her for me."

"It's a deal."

"So is my apartment still standing."

"Why wouldn't it be."

"You know, I should cry 'foul' due to the fact you've got help."

"I know that."

"But, if my place is still in one piece the way you claim it is, I consider letting you get away with it."

"You're all heart."

"I know."

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Before you hang up, Jenna wants to talk to you." Lance handed Jenna the phone and left the room. Before Jenna said anything, Sven, Hunk, and Pidge walked in. Jenna shoved the phone at Hunk and said, "Talk." Hunk took the phone and said, "Hello?"

"Hi, it's Becka."

"Becka! It's great to hear from you."

"I take it Jenna's been driving everyone crazy."

"No, not at all. Everything's great."

"Sure it is. You can tell me."

"I'm serious. Everything's great. Jenna misses you a lot."

"Okay. Put someone else on." Pidge was the next to get the phone. After talking with Becka for a few minutes, he handed the phone to Sven. Sven spoke with Becka and was about to give the phone to Jenna when Keith walked in. Without warning, Sven gave it to his friend and followed Hunk and Pidge out. Jenna grinned at him and said, "Becka."

"Hi, Becka."

"So, I take it the others didn't warn you it was me."

"Exactly."

"How's my little sister?"

"She's great. Everything has been going pretty good."

"Honestly?"

"Well, there were a few problems."

"Like what?"

"Like the time Lance borrowed my car to pick her up and somehow, your little sister and my car ended up purple."

"Oh, no."

"And four hundred and twenty pages of hard work ended up being lost."

"Ouch."

"And about five computer disks."

"Tell me that's a bad joke."

"Don't I wish."

"I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. But that's everything that went wrong."

"I'm thankful for that."

"I take you win."

"Don't tell Lance this, but I bought a new suit. I had a feeling he'd ask for help. That proves that he knew at least a little about taking care of Jenna. He wins."

"There is one thing that I need to know. Did you ask Jenna to act differently?"

"Not really. Jenna has a habit of trying to scare away babysitters when I leave her with one."

"I take it that was part of your master plan."

"Sort of. I didn't expect my aunt to get sick. I was hoping that after a few hours with Jenna, Lance would never think that watching a two-year old to be a walk in the park."

"Very funny. Here's Jenna. Have fun until tomorrow."

"Thanks."

Becka grinned as her sister began telling her about what had happened. What was supposed to have been a simple day trip had turned into a week of taking care of their aunt when she ended up with the flu. Becka had been nervous about leaving her sister at home with someone that had no babysitting experience, but there had been no other choice. From what Jenna was now telling her, it had been a good idea. She laughed as Jenna described as only a two year old could about how the guys had been looking for her all over the mall the day before and about how Lance thought that she had swallowed a turtle. Becka smiled and said, "I'll be home tomorrow night, okay?"

"'Kay."

"Love you, Jenna."

"Love you." Jenna hung up the phone and Becka did so as well a moment later.


	7. Chapter 7

VOLTRON: Five guys, one baby Acadamy Years

When Lance sticks his foot in his mouth, he drags his friends into a baby sitting nightmare.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Voltron. I'm just borrowing them and will return them before the end of the thirty-day policy.

Becka took a deep breath before she unlocked the door. Opening it, she braced herself to see a disaster area. Walking in, the first thing she noticed was that the lights were off. "That's strange. Unless they went out, or everyone's asleep."

"SURPRISE!" The second the lights were turned on, Jenna and her five babysitters popped out and laughed at the reaction that Becka had. Looking at the homemade decorations, Becka began laughing and said, "That's the last time I ever show up on time." Jenna ran over and grabbed her sister's hand. She then started pointing out the decorations that she made and started telling her sister about the snacks that she helped make. Becka looked at the guys and smiled. "Thanks for watching her, guys."

"No problem."

"It was great."

"Anytime you need us."

"We were glad to help."

"Call anytime you need a babysitter."

During the party, Lance saw Becka watching him silently. After a while, she walked over and said, "I guess you won."

"No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did."

"Are you crazy? I nearly blew it a least eight times."

"What are you talking about?"

"Let's see, I ended up trashing my friend's car with purple paint that was all over your sister, I wrecked two of his reports and a stack of his disks, I nearly lost my mind when I thought she swallowed a turtle, I nearly lost it again when Hunk lost her at the mall."

"Lance, it's okay. I never said taking care of Jenna was easy."

"No, but I did. You were right, it's not a cake walk."

"And that's the proof that I need that you won. You were willing to admit that not only does a person need help watching a little kid, but that it's not an easy job with help. Besides, you should know a couple of things."

"What?"

"One: I've ended up with paint on my car before. You were lucky, for me it was pink, purple, green and blue."

"Ouch."

"Also, one time I thought she swallowed a turtle, a bag full of marbles, and I thought she swallowed about five dollars in change."

"Did she?"

"Well, the only thing I had gotten right was the change and even then it was about $4.75 in quarters."

"You're kidding."

"I kid you not. Also, I lost her in the mall twice. Both times she was in the pet store."

"It sounds like we're even."

"You got it."

"In that case, I think we both won."

"Are you sure about that? You know that means we BOTH have to wash my car."

"I know."

"You're impossible."

The next day, Keith awoke to the sound of someone banging on the door. Looking at his alarm clock, he saw that it was six thirty in the morning. Across the hall, Lance grumbled, "It had better be important." Both got up and went to the door. Outside was Jenna, completely alone. Looking up at them, she said, "Please come back."

"Jenna, what are you doing here? Does Becka know where you are?" Lance knelt infront of Jenna and asked her both questions slowly. Jenna shook her head and grabbed his arm. She then repeated her request with tears in her eyes. Keith looked at the little girl and went to call Becka. Before he could touch the phone, it rang. Picking it up, the first thing he heard was Becka's worried voice, "Is Jenna with you?"

"Yeah, what happened?"

" I don't know. I went to get her ready for day-care and saw that she was missing. I don't know when she left, or why, or." Becka's voice began to tremble as she started crying.

"Calm down, Becka. We'll be right there."

"Thanks." After hanging up, Keith went back to the door and told Lance about the phone call. Lance turned to Jenna and said, "We'll take you home, okay?"

"'Kay."

Once they arrived, the door to the apartment flew open and Becka raced out. Picking up Jenna, Becka held her close and started crying again. Lance helped Becka walk back inside. Once all of them were in, Becka placed Jenna on the couch and knelt infront of her. "Jenna, why did you run away like that?"

"I want them to come back."

"You want Lance and Keith to stay here?"

"Yes."

"You miss them already?"

"Yes."

"You wanted the guys to stay here, right?"

"Yes." Jenna looked at them again and said, "Please come back. Don't go away again." Lance sent Becka a confused look. Keith instantly came up with an idea. Joining Jenna on the couch, he asked her, "Would it be alright if we came over every afternoon after you get home. And if we come over all day on the week-end?"

"Yes." Jenna grinned at them and then at Becka.

Lance watched Jenna as she played hide and seek with the others. "Hey, Fly Boy. We're supposed to be washing my car. NOT watching Jenna."

"Sorry about that." Lance turned to Becka, who as part of the agreement was wearing a string bikini. He then started washing the hood of the car again.


End file.
